


Don't Let Me Go

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} Singer hears that her boyfriend is in a coma, but she hasn’t told him important news.





	Don't Let Me Go

{Y/N} was at her home with her father, Bobby Singer, but she was throwing up, Bobby was holding her long {H/C} out of place.

“ That’s it, let it out.” Bobby told her, {Y/N} finally stopped throwing up, she sat back, and Bobby got her a drink of water, she slowly gulps it down, after finishing, she placed it down, Bobby flushed the sickness down and shut the lid.

“ You gonna tell him?” Bobby asked as {Y/N} smirked at her dad.

“ Yeah, I was planning on telling Dean after Yellow eyes was gone.” {Y/N} said as Bobby frowned a bit as a phone rang, Bobby got up and answered it, {Y/N} smiled and brushed her teeth, after she was done, she goes downstairs to see her dad horrified and {Y/N} assumed the worst.

“ Dad?” {Y/N} asked as her dad turned to her.

“ They are in a hospital.” Bobby said as {Y/N} wrapped her arms around her middle.

“ And Dean?” {Y/N} exclaimed as Bobby’s face saddened.

“ He’s in a coma.” Bobby explained, {Y/N}’s legs begin to shake and Bobby rushes to her and holds her tight, {Y/N} cries as Bobby rocks her, she pushed her own father away.

“ Where are they?” {Y/N} asked in a shaking voice, Bobby sees her fear and what would happen if Dean dies.

“ Sioux Falls Hospital.” Bobby told her, {Y/N} nods and gets her keys.

“ Ask for Elroy McGillicutty.” Bobby told her, she nods and walks out of the house, as she gets to her car, she gives a silent prayer that Dean will wake up, she gets in and drives. Back at the hospital, Dean sits up and gets out of a bed, wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else, confused about why he is here, he goes out into the hallway.

“ Sam? Dad? Anybody?” Dean called out as he looked around, he walks down the steps and finds a nurse’s station.

“ Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother, I just need to find them.” Dean told her, but she doesn’t respond at all.

“ Hello?” Dean asked before snapping his fingers, he decided to go back up the stairs, he feels panicked as he finds his own body on the bed, intubated and dying.

“ What? What the hell is going on?” Dean asked in horror. Back at the front of the hospital, {Y/N} walks inside and goes to the head nurses station.

“ How can I help you?” A nurse asked as {Y/N} felt some tears coming up.

“ Looking for Elroy McGillicutty?” {Y/N} asked and the nurse nodded.

“ Up the stairs and three rooms down.” She replied, {Y/N} nodded and began her way up the steps, she goes to find John’s room, he looked up at her and {Y/N} started to break down, John slowly got out of the bed.

“ What happened?” {Y/N} asked as John sighed, here breaking down way {Y/N} Singer, a fearless hunter, but right now he saw a shell.

“ We had Yellow Eyes, but he possessed me, Sam didn’t have the strength to shoot me, the bastard got away, but the Impala crashed, Dean is in a coma.” John explained to her, {Y/N} stood up and placed a hand flat on her stomach.

“ If only I told him. If only I told Dean.” {Y/N} said as John was confused.

“ Told him what?” John asked as {Y/N} stared up at him with her {E/C} eyes.

“ That I’m pregnant.” {Y/N} told him, John looked down flat at her stomach, it had a little bump and he looked back up at her, but he smiled at her.

“ Is it Dean’s?” John asked of her, {Y/N} nodded, and he smiled, now he had more of a purpose to get Dean back in action, he had to keep quiet about it.

“ I need to see him. I need to see Dean.” {Y/N} whimpered as her body shook, John gave her a sad smile.

“ Down the hall two doors down.” John gave her the information she needed, and she left John standing there, he was going to be a grandfather, {Y/N} soon finds Dean, she gave a small cry.

“ Baby? What did they do to you?” {Y/N} whimpered, Dean looked dead, lifeless, but he was in a coma, {Y/N} didn’t want to know why he wasn’t waking up, she got into a chair and held one of his hands.

“ I need you to wake up Baby!” {Y/N} cried again, unknown to her, John was at the door, seeing the distant {Y/N} crying for her lover, but unknown to both {Y/N} and John, Dean’s spirit saw this, his lover, his baby girl crying out for him to wake up, he walked to see her once life filled {E/C} eyes were red and flowing the tears, but she closed them and let her head rest upon Dean’s body.

“ Don’t worry Baby! I’m gonna wake up.” Dean’s voice whispered, but neither the Singer girl or the Father Winchester could hear his promise, it was about two hours before Sam came in to see that his dad was gone from the room, Sam went to check on Dean and saw a tear streaked {Y/N} looking at her lover.

“ When did you get here?” Sam asked as {Y/N} turned to him, she got up and embraced him, Sam hugged her back.

“ Couple hours ago.” {Y/N} confessed to the young Winchester, he nodded to her, she sighed and turned to Dean’s still unconscious body.

“ He needs to wake up, not just for you, John or my sake.” {Y/N} said as Sam was confused.

“ What do you mean?” Sam asked as {Y/N} looked up at him.

“ It means I’m pregnant with Dean’s baby.” {Y/N} told Sam, he was slightly taken aback by this, {Y/N} was pregnant with Dean’s kid?

“ How far along are you?” Sam asked as {Y/N} felt more tears coming from her eyes.

“ About two months.” {Y/N} cried as Sam remembered Dean went to go visit Bobby almost two months back, he must have also visited {Y/N}.

“ Dean will wake up.” Sam told her, she cried again, and Sam held her, but as they hugged they heard gasping from behind them, they turned to see Dean gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.

“ Dean?” Sam asked as {Y/N} got to Dean’s side.

“ Help! I need help!” Sam called out, {Y/N} held Dean’s hand, his eyes on hers, she had to back up as the doctors did exams on her lover.

“ I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you.” The doctor said as Dean nods.

“ Thanks, doc.” Dean said as the doc left, {Y/N} sat next to Dean, she was rubbing the back of his hand.

“ So you said a Reaper was after me?” Dean asked as {Y/N} looked up at Sam, who nodded.

“ How'd I ditch it?” Dean asked as Sam looked defeated by his question.

“ You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?” Sam asked as Dean shook his head.

“ No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong. “ Dean started, but {Y/N} gripped his hand, Dean turned over to a tearing up {Y/N}.

“ I don’t know what I would have done if you died.” {Y/N} said darkly, Dean was concerned for her.

“ Why? Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean asked as she took his hand and slowly placed it on the small bump.

“ Dean, I’m pregnant.” {Y/N} told him, his eyes slightly widen at the confession.

“ Is it mine?” Dean asked, she nods, she moved her hand away from Dean’s, he kept the hand there.

“ That.. that’s great {Y/N}.” Dean said as he rubbed the bump, he was finally getting something good in his life, {Y/N} looked up to see John at the door.

“ I need to get a drink.” {Y/N} said as she got up, but placed a kiss upon Dean’s lips, she walked out and went to where the water was, drinking slowly and then stopping, she began to walk back to Dean’s room, Dean smiled at her and she sat on the bed, Dean placed the hand upon the bump again.

“ I’m glad you’re back.” {Y/N} said as alarms went off, the two looked at one another and went to see a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, {Y/N} saw it was John.

“ John?” {Y/N} whimpered as she sees the doctors trying to bring him back.

“ No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!” Dean cried out, {Y/N} prays to God that John will come back, just like Dean.

“ Okay, stop compressions.” The Doctor said as {Y/N} kept praying.

“ Still no pulse.” The nurse told them, Dean held {Y/N} tightly.

“ Okay, that's it everybody. “ The doctor said as he looked at his watch.

“ I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am.” He said, Dean took {Y/N} away from the body of his father and held her against him, shushing her as he rubbed her back.

“ Why does this happen?” {Y/N} cried as she held onto Dean, with the father Winchester dead, it was only Dean and Sam Winchester along with {Y/N} to continue their roles, Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business.


End file.
